Deceived
by The Outcasts
Summary: A brief rewrite of the events in the Archie Comics issues 156157, when the King falls into a coma and the whole of Knothole Kingdom is under threat, Robotnik offers Sally a proposal to save her father and her kingdom... literally.


Deceived – A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction written by The Outcasts.

Author's Note: This is a re-write of the events taken place in the Archie Sonic comic issues #155 and #156, which have also been linked to my last Archie Sonic comic based short-fic "Confrontation". It would be best if you give that a quick read before reading this, although it is not required.

I also recommend you read the comic issues before the ones I mentioned, as this story does use some references from them.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are © to Sega, Archie, and DiC. The fanfiction itself is © to Laura. B A.K.A The Outcasts. If you would like this on your website, or have any questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deceived  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night in Knothole Kingdom. Everyone was sound asleep by now, save for the guards that stood watch over the kingdom in the late hours. However, they were easily avoided, so the mysterious figure reasoned as he slipped through the forest's edge.

Eventually he reached his target, a large source of water situated outside of Knothole Kingdom, which was then threaded to a raging river that could be followed to the mighty mountains miles away. Several pipes were fed into the water's great depths, and a small dam controlled the water's levels from the river. This acted as the citizens' water supply, or more specifically, their drinking water.

Taking one final look around to make sure that no one was watching, the figure pulled out a small phial from his jacket and gave it a quick swirl. The phial contained a clear liquid, quite like the water he was now looking at, only he knew that this liquid contained more than just hydrogen and oxygen. With a quiet chuckle, the figure poured the phail's contents into the water, tipping in every drop, then once he was satisfied that the phial was empty he threw it aside and left the scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later found King Acorn sat in his thrown, pondering over current events. Once again Mobius was under the iron grip for Doctor Robotnik, an evil genius bent on either robotizing the whole planet, or destroying it in the process. The Kingdom of Acorn was relatively stranded, cut off from the rest of the planet because of Robotnik's influence, and with some effort was now the only force left against the overlord.

The King knew that he had to find someway to make contact with other groups, even kingdoms if they still existed, to come together to fight Robotnik. But the main issue was would anyone be willing to fight? Especially after fighting for so long only to have everything they had fought for taken away from them once again.

He sighed heavily, feeling lost.

A light shuffling grabbed King Acorn's attention and he looked up, spotting Queen Alicia, his wife, walking towards him. In her hands was a tray with a small jug of water and a glass. She smiled softly, and presented the tray to him. It was a rarity for a queen herself to be serving a king, but Queen Alicia was not like other queens.

"Would you like some company, Maximillion?" the Queen asked, "You look like you have the weight of the whole world on your shoulders."

King Acorn took the jug and poured himself a glass of water, then lifted the glass and took a sip. The water was tepid, but still refreshing. He had grown accustomed to drinking warm water due to their limited resources.

"Have I ever not had the weight of the world on my shoulders, dear Alicia?" King Acorn remarked, giving her a weak smile.

"If you keep this pace up you'll make yourself sick. You are still recovering," Queen Alicia said, referring to the King's temporary disability of his legs. He had obtained the disability during a recuse mission for his son, when a SWATbot had hit him at the back of his head. The injury had only just passed, but the King was still weak from many months of being confined in a wheelchair. "And I have also noticed that you seem rather run down the last few days."

"Maybe so, but I still have a kingdom to protect," he remarked, then took a longer drink from his water. When he was done he stood, and outstretched his arm in offering. "Perhaps a walk will clear my head."

Queen Alicia took her husband's arm, and together they made their way out of the throne room.

The royal couple travelled through the castle's corridors that would eventually lead them outside, content in their silence as they walked. Whenever they passed a guard they gave them an acknowledged nod, which would be returned also in silence. But when they rounded a corner the couple almost collided with Sally, who was about to take a sharp turn herself.

When the Princess recovered from the initial shock she regained her composure and curtsied slightly, acknowledging her parents respectfully.

"Mother... Father," she greeted, making little to no eye contact.

"Sally..." King Acorn returned, what little that remained of his good mood dwindling a little. At the moment his relationship with his daughter was on the rocks, and that was putting it lightly. Sally had taken up the habit of avoiding him as much as possible, whether through shame or malice the King was still unsure. It had been a week or so before he noticed her exercising her new habit more frequently, and it made him wonder why.

"Sally, sweetheart," Queen Alicia greeted. "Your father and I were just about to go for a walk in the gardens. Would you care to join us?"

The Princess looked uneasy for a moment. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that I can't. I have something that I need to attend to," she explained. "Perhaps another time."

"Such as?" King Acorn enquired, raising an eyebrow. Sally hesitated, but that only answered the King's question. "The hedgehog."

"It's not what you think, father. We are just... trying to set things right between us--"

"After what he did to you?" King Acorn shrieked, "He has no right!"

"He is still my friend, a very good one," Sally protested. "He never meant to hurt me."

"But he did," King Acorn stated coldly.

"Max, please. That's enough," Queen Alicia hissed, but the King paid no attention to his wife's protests.

"I don't want you near that loose cannon. You're lucky I haven't had him arrested for what he did, even though I believe that that hedgehog belongs in jail."

Sally bristled. If her father had said that a week ago she would have been inclined to agree. But now Sonic was making an effort to do his best to fix things, and she wanted to do the same. After all they had been friends practically their whole lives.

"How can you say that after everything he did for the Kingdom? If it weren't for Sonic we would have all been obliterated by the Xorda!"

"That may be, but that doesn't mean he can have his way with my daughter!" King Acorn roared. The older squirrel's whole body was shaking with rage, and he raised his hand as if to strike Sally. But if that was his intention the King did not follow it through, as his legs suddenly became unsteady and collapsed from under him, taking the King with them. King Acorn hit the ground, unconscious.

At once Queen Alicia and Sally were at his side, calling out to him but getting no response. It was Sally that had finally called out to the guards for help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Queen Alicia, Sally, and Doctor Quack were in the King's quarters, gathered around his bed as the King lay in it. King Acorn had regained consciousness not long ago, but still remained weak from the shock of his fainting spell. But despite King Acorn's protests Doctor Quack had insisted on a complete examination.

"Do you realise how many times you would have been dead without me?" Doctor Quack scowled as he packed away his equipment. The King merely sighed and shook his head, smirking at his old friend.

"So what did happen to my husband, Doctor Quack?" Queen Alicia asked.

"Well everything seems normal, but I'll have to run some tests to make sure that that is so," Doctor Quack reported. "Until then, I recommend bed rest. Perhaps I will prescribe some iron tablets if I can find a good supply of them at the hospital."

"If you do please pass them on to the Commander. He will be watching over the King while he recovers," Queen Alicia stated, to which Sally gaped.

"Antoine? Why is he stationed as guard?" she questioned.

"General D'Coolette has also fallen ill, and is unable to continue his duties," Queen Alicia answered.

"Funnily enough the General had shown similar signs of illness as to the King, so perhaps we should look into what they may have in common with when they first felt ill," Doctor Quack said, "In the meantime I will make sure to pass on the King's prescription to Antoine once I find it."

"Thank you for your time, Horatio," King Acorn said.

The duck bowed humbly, then gathered the last of this equipment and left the room. As he opened the door Sally caught a glimpse of Antoine standing by the doorway. He still had his stone cold expression on his face, like the sudden illness of her father meant nothing to him. And that scar, upon spotting it Sally felt a chill run down her spine. No on was able to explain how the bandicoot had gotten the scar, and when anyone asked Antoine himself he would never give a clear answer. It made Sally wonder just what had happened to him.

She watched as the doctor and the newly appointed commander exchanged words for a while, then Doctor Quack left and Antoine resumed his position and closed the door. Sally turned to her father's bed, where her mother was sitting beside the King, holding his hand. Carefully Sally approached the bed.

"Daddy?" she whispered. King Acorn raised his head to look at her, and gave a gentle smile. Tears stung at the corners of Sally's eyes.

"Oh, Daddy," she cried, and sat on the edge of his bed and hugger the King tightly. "I'm so sorry."

King Acorn returned the hug warmly. "My little Bean," he sighed, "You did not cause this."

"I know, but--"

King Acorn hushed Sally gently, petting the back of her head. "I've been so hard on you... It seems we too need to work on setting things right between us."

Queen Alicia placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Perhaps it is best if you let your father rest for now, dear," she offered. Sally nodded, then rubbed the tears from her eyes and parted from her father.

As the two Royal women left the King's quarters they passed Antoine.

"Adieu, moi Prinzess and Queen," he said with a deep bow. But as he raised himself again Sally caught a glimpse of a sinister grin on the bandicoot's face, the ugly scar on the side of his face wrinkling from the grin. Her heart skipped a beat, but the Queen did not seem to notice what the Princess did.

Sally then parted from her mother and made for her room, feeling uneasy by what she had just seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:-

"Some of the nanite samples are missing."

Uncle Chuck raised his head from the microscope his was using, and faced a short green turtle standing near by.

"What, Tommy?" he asked.

"The nanite samples; there were five of them, and now two of them are missing," Tommy explained. "Did you do something with them?"

Uncle Chuck gave him a puzzled look, then stood and walked over to the cabinet where they kept the nanites they had collected when A.D.A.M had attacked the Great Forest with them. Sure enough, there were two jars missing, just like the turtle had said.

"Now that's odd," he muttered, scratching his head. "Maybe Rotor--"

"Actually it was me that took the samples, Sir Charles," a voice from behind Uncle Chuck announced, and a moment later Snively walked into the room.

"You?" Tommy asked. "But why?"

"Unfortunately the seals on their jars were somehow broken, and the samples were tainted with dust. So the nanites 'died'," Snively explained. "I believe it was the microbacteria in the dust that caused their 'death'."

"I see," Uncle Chuck murmured. "Do you have a report on this? I know it was an accident, but--"

"I am writing one up at the moment. I knew you would have been curious about this accidental discovery," Snively said with a smile. "I will pass it to you once it is complete."

"Thank you, but next time please tell me if something like this happens again," Uncle Chuck requested.

"Of course. I am still trying to get used to being part of a scientific team, so please excuse me if I become absentminded about my team mates," Snively apologised.

"I understand."

"Now if it is all right with you, Sir Charles, I need to finish off some work in here."

"Of course, I'm finished in here anyway," Uncle Chuck said, and began packing away his research papers. Tommy helped the hedgehog, wanting to leave the lab as soon as he could. Even though Snively had sworn his loyalty to them Tommy still felt uncomfortable around the smaller Overlander, and did not like being left alone with him for too long.

Once Uncle Chuck and Tommy left the lab Snively pulled out a collection of chemicals from the cabinet and set them out onto his desk. Quickly he began mixing small selections of each chemical into one large beaker. As he did this there was a devilish grin on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is the King's medication. Make sure he takes one tablet with each of his meals, and that he gets plenty of rest," Doctor Quack explained.

Wordlessly Antoine took the small bottle of the tablets from the doctor and examined it, then nodded. "Understood, doctaire," he said. "Once zee King's next meal arrives I will give eet to 'im."

He slipped the bottle into his jacket pocket.

"Thank you, Commander. If there are any problems please call for me," Doctor Quack said.

"Yes, of course."

Moments later, after the doctor had left, a large burly guard approached Antoine, a covered tray in his heavy paws.

"For the King," he stated simply, and handed the tray to Antoine.

"Zank you, now return to your post. I weel give zee King 'is meal," Antoine said. The guard nodded and left, and Antoine turned to the door. He knocked before opening the door and entering the king's quarters.

"Your Majesty, 'ere iz your meal," he announced, and placed the tray one the bedside table.

"Thank you, Commander," King Acorn said as he sat up in his bed.

"You are looking much bettaire now, your Majesty," Antoine commented.

"I am feeling a little better now, actually. The rest did well for me, I believe," King Acorn said.

"None zee less, zee doctaire 'az given me your medication," Antoine informed, and pulled out a small phial of liquid from his jacket pocket. The King grimaced slightly, as the liquid was an odd shade of blue.

"I thought he said that he was going to give me tablets," he commented.

"Do not worry, your majesty. Zee doctaire said zat you can mix zee liquid with your water, and zat you should not taste a thing."

"Very well. If you may, Commander."

Antoine nodded and poured the medicine into the glass of water that came with the King's food. Miraculously the liquid did not turn the water blue like the King had been expecting it would.

"Z'ere, zat should make it easier for you to drink," Antoine said. He handed the glass to King Acorn. Hesitantly the King took as a sip of the water, then a quick mouthful. Antoine watched, and smiled when the King gave no reaction to the water's taste. He turned to leave.

"Enjoy your meal, your Majesty."

Once outside Antoine made to return to his post, but instead he almost bumped into Sally, who was standing at the door. He stared at the Princess, noting how she stiffed slightly when he made eye contact with her, then quickly composed himself.

"Moi Prinzess. 'ow good to see you," he greeted. "May I be of zome assistance?"

"I would like to speak with my father. How is he?" Sally asked.

"Zee King is feeling a little bettaire today, but at zee moment 'h is eating. Perhaps you could return another time?" Antoine stated.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company while he eats," Sally said. Antoine frowned.

"I see..."

He bowed his head and opened the door for Sally, allowing her to walk through.

As she entered King Acorn looked up from his plate and smiled.

"Sally," he greeted. Sally approached the bed, thankful that her father was still happy to see her.

"Antoine says you are feeling better," Sally said.

"A little, yes. But I am not sure how long that will last," King Acorn admitted. Sally gave her father a blank stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I have felt my health dwindling ever since I recovered my ability to walk. It could be my age catching up with me, but if this keeps up I may have to step down as King," King Acorn explained.

Sally took a hold of King Acorn's hand. "You don't mean that," she said, but the King shook his head gravely.

"I'm afraid I do. And with Elias gone you will have to take my place, and become Queen," he stated.

Sally covered her mouth with her hand, shocked. After what had happened between her and her father she had thought that the King would never allow her to become Queen, especially so soon.

"I'm-- I'm not sure if I can," Sally admitted. King Acorn squeezed her hand.

"I know I had treated you terribly after what that hedgehog did to you. I just felt like I was a failure to you as a father," King Acorn said. "You are my daughter, and I love you very dearly. I want nothing but the best for you, but it seems no matter what I cannot seem to protect you."

Sally shook her head. "I don't need protecting, daddy. I'm not a little girl any more."

"I know, and that is what saddens me the most. Either way, if something were to happen to me--"

"Daddy, please," Sally pleaded.

"Something could happen to me, Sally," King Acorn urged. "And if it does I need you to take my place as Ruler. The people need you, and I know you will rule well."

Sally bowed her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Okay, daddy," she murmured.

"Thank you, sweetheart," King Acorn said, and kissed her forehead. "And I am sorry for what I did to you."

Suddenly the King began coughing hoarsely, his breath coming in loud gasps as he tried to control it again. Sally quickly passed him his water in hopes to quell his coughing, but when the King took a gulp his coughing worsened into gasps for air.

In a panic Sally ran to the door, and burst through them, calling out for Antoine.

"Antoine, Antoine! Call Doctor Quack!" she cried.

"What?" Antoine gaped, confused by the Princess' sudden appearance.

"Call Doctor Quack, the King needs help!" Sally yelled, more clearly this time. Antoine ran off, wide-eyed in his panic as he did as he was told.

Shortly after the King's coughing fit the Doctor had finished his second examination of the King. There was a grave look on his face as he exited the room and faced Princess Sally and Queen Alicia, who were also accompanied by Antoine.

"I'm afraid the King has... fallen into a coma. Due to unknown circumstances," he announced. Everyone present gasped in shock.

"But... but he was fine before," Sally protested.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But I don't know what caused this," Doctor Quack said. "You did give the King the medication I gave you, didn't you, Antoine?"

"But of course, Doctaire!" Antoine said. "I had just given him a dosage to 'im now."

"This doesn't make any sense," Queen Alicia sighed. Sally hugged her mother tightly.

"Princess! Princess Sally!"

"Rotor?" Sally muttered, and looked down the corridor where sure enough Rotor was running towards her. When he reached her Sally asked, "Rotor, what are you doing here?"

"We're receiving an unauthorised transmission on the Techno-Tree," Rotor explained breathlessly. "From Robotropolis."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Command Centre Sally stood in front of the main screen of the Techno-Tree, coming face to face with a digital image of Doctor Robotnik's grinning face.

"Well hello there, Princess," Robotnik murmured in his oily voice.

"Get to the point, Robotnik. I don't have time for your nonsense," Sally snapped.

"Oh?" Robotnik said. "Do you need to get back to Daddy? How is the old boy, by the way?"

Sally just gaped at the huge Overlander. "How did--?"

"--I know? I have my ways, Princess," Robotnik said. "I also know what caused his coma."

"You did something to him, didn't you?" Sally demanded.

"I may have. And if I did, then that would mean that I have a way of fixing it."

Sally looked over to Rotor, unsure what to make of what Robotnik was saying to her. "What do you want?"

"Always straight to the point, Princess," Robotnik observed. "From what I understand about the royal family, if the current ruler is unable to do their duty they will pass on their power to the next in line. Which would be you, I believe."

"Yes... and?"

"And for you to receive this power, you need to be wedded."

"... yes," Sally answered.

"Then... I ask for you hand in marriage," Robotnik stated.

"What!" Sally cried. Behind her everyone gasped at the Overlander's request.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke, Robotnik?" Sally hissed, infuriated. "What makes you think I would marry you?"

"Because I have the only means of bringing your dear daddy out of his coma," Robotnik stated. "Also, I regret to inform you that everyone in your kingdom, including yourself dear Princess, is also infected with the same thing that has ailed your father."

"Oh Chaos," Sally whispered, too stunned to say anything more. Robotnik simply smiled.

"You have twenty-four hours to accept my... proposal," he said, then signed off.

"Can he do that? Can he really do that!" Rotor exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I believe so," Queen Alicia said. "And if Sally goes through with the marriage..."

"Robotnik could become King," Rotor finished.

Sally had fallen silent, the weight of what Robotnik has told her weighing down on her shoulders. Could she really do this? Could she marry the man that brought Mobius to its knees, just to save her kingdom?

"Sally?" Queen Alicia questioned. "What are you going to do?"

Sally inhaled deeply, for the moment feeling calm, collected, and in control. "Gather my bridesmaids... We have a wedding to prepare."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Knothole village, Sonic sat alone in his room idly strumming his guitar, listening half-heartedly for any notes that sounded off-key. He had been doing this for most of the afternoon, for once not willing to go outside for a run like he usually did in his spare time.

As he continued his task Sonic's mother quietly walked into Sonic's room, being careful not to disturb him, but when she placed the plate that was in her hand down onto Sonic's bedside table the hedgehog jerked out of his concentration. Somewhat bewildered, Sonic looked at the plate, then gave a short laugh, as the plate was covered with freshly made chilidogs.

"I thought that you might have been hungry, you've been in here all day," Bernice explained gently.

"Thanks, mom," Sonic said. "I'll get into them when they cool off."

"I'm sure Sally had a good reason for not meeting up with you yesterday," Bernice offered before Sonic could get back to playing his guitar. The younger hedgehog grimaced slightly.

"How'd you know I was thinkin' 'bout that?" he asked.

"You seemed disappointed when you came home yesterday. And I knew that if you had had an argument with she you would have gone for a run to cool off," Bernice said. "I know I haven't been around for long, but I am starting to pick up all your little quirks, son."

"Yeah, guess so," Sonic said with a smirk. "It's just... it's not like Sal to flake like that. It's usually me doing that. And I waited for ages but I didn't see her at all. I guess she might have forgotten, or her dad caught her sneakin' out."

'_Or she isn't ready to work things out like she said she was,'_ Sonic thought to himself.

Bernice sighed, looking concerned. "I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"Oh, mom. It's cool. Sal 'nd me can figure this out; we've been buds for, like, ever!" Sonic said, but could not help but feel the same way his mother felt. Sometimes he still found it strange having actual parents looking out for him.

"I know, sweetheart. But mother's worry, it's what they do," Bernice said. "You are still my baby, you know."

"M-om! Don't say that!" Sonic cried, now embarrassed. "Someone might hear you!"

"But it's true, to me at least," Bernice laughed, and playfully pinched at Sonic's cheek, furthering Sonic's embarrassment. At that point the doorbell rang, interrupting the two.

"Saved by the bell," Sonic muttered, then out loud said, "That's probably Sal now."

"I'll get it. You start eating, I'll send her in here," Bernice offered, then exited the room. From where he was Sonic could hear the door being opened, but if any words were exchanged between his mother and the visitor he could not hear. So he was surprised greatly when Bunnie came into walking into his room instead of Sally.

At first Sonic went to greet his friend, but when he noticed that the cyborg rabbit looked ready to burst into tears he found himself asking, "What's wrong, Bunnie?"

"Oh Sugah-hog. Ya ain't gonna believe it," Bunnie murmured. Her voice was shaking, and her eyes were already watering up.

"It's okay, Bun. Just tell me what's going on," Sonic coaxed. Bunnie inhaled deeply, but nothing could prepare herself or Sonic for what she was about to say.

"Sally-girl's getting' marri'd... ta Robotnik."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon all of Knothole Kingdom was gathered at the outskirts of Robotropolis, every Mobian terrified to the very centre of their souls. It had been one of Robotnik's many demands for the whole kingdom to be present, but he never gave a reason why. Sonic reasoned it was so that everyone could witness this bogus wedding, and perhaps one of Robotnik's greatest victories. Robotnik was always a glory-hog.

Sonic stood at the very back of the crowd in hopes of catching Sally just as she began walking down the aisle the crowd had formed. After Bunnie had told him the news Sonic had blasted over to the castle to see Sally, but had been denied access inside, specifically by Antoine. Sonic remembered that Antoine was the one that found Sally just as she began to miscarriage during her escape, so the bandicoot was probably pushing Sonic away in spite. Now Antoine stood near the front of the crowd, so he was not there to stop Sonic now.

As he looked over the crowd Sonic wondered if everyone really was infected by the nanites, just like the King, or if Robotnik had been bluffing and only a few were. Uncle Chuck had run some quick blood tests on Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters, even the Queen, King and Sally, and found traces of the nanites they had recovered inside their bloodstreams. Yet how they got in there in the first place he was unsure of. The older hedgehog had also reasoned that the only way to stop the wedding was to find a cure for the nanites. But as much as Sonic did not want to admit it, even his uncle could not figure out a cure, make enough of it for the whole kingdom, and then distribute it before the wedding.

Music began to play, signifying the beginning of the wedding. The SWATbots that lined the sides of the aisle stood straighter, cocking their guns. All eyes that were able to tear themselves away from the dark atmosphere surrounding them turned to the back, where four bridesmaids began their journey to the altar. Every one of them looked terrified, reflecting the fear and confusion of the crowd, and stuck close to one another as they walked.

When the last bridesmaid finally came out she was followed closely by Sally herself, who was being escorted down the aisle by a hulking SWATbot that held her arm like she was a freshly caught prisoner. She was a traditional white gown, despite what she had been through with Sonic, and too looked as afraid as her bridesmaids. She tried to hide her fear under a grim façade, but Sonic could still see the look in her eyes.

He began following her, pushing his way through the crowd to keep up with her. When Sonic was right next to her he hissed out her name, getting her attention.

"Sonic," Sally breathed, at once looking relieved. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's gonna be okay, Sal. Don't you worry," Sonic assured, then reached out and grabbed her hand. A nearby SWATbot spotted Sonic doing this and quickly took aim and fired its gun, shooting Sonic's hand. The hedgehog yelled out in pain and released Sally's hand to nurse the fresh burn. The laser had gone right through his glove, and burned away a patch of fur, leaving an ugly flesh wound. Sonic checked on Sally, thankful that she had been unharmed.

Sonic continued pushing his way through the crowd until he reached the front, where Robotnik stood waiting for his bride to be. When Sally did arrive with her bridesmaids Robotnik stood next to her, taking her arm away from her robot escort.

For Robotnik to be able to marry Sally he had to be of Royal Blood, or to be a knight. Robotnik wanted the ceremony to be official, so Queen Alicia was the one made to knight him, The Queen appeared before the couple, sword in hand as she recited the ritual of knighthood. When the moment came she raised her sword and touched Robotnik's hunched shoulders with its tip, but it was obvious to the crowd that she wanted nothing more than to slice the Overlander's head off for what he was doing to her family.

After Robotnik had been knighted a pastor appeared, ready to unite the couple. But under Robotnik's order the pastor skipped most of the ceremony and got down to the nitty-gritty of it.

"Do you, Julian Robotnik, son of Ivo, take Princess Sally as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," Robotnik rumbled.

"And do you, Princess Sally of the Kingdom of Knothole, take Julian Robotnik as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sally hesitated, wishing that she would say no and leave this place, taking everyone with her safe and soundly. But she knew her people's lives hung in the balance now, and she was the only means of saving them. She looked to the crowd, spotting her friends for once gathered with one another. _At least_, she thought to herself, _they were together again._

Again she found Sonic, who looked just as grim as she felt, but still had a glimmer of determination in him. Sally was sure that if he could find a way he would rescue her from this, even if they were not on the mend just yet. But not even he could save her now.

"I do," Sally mumbled, still looking at Sonic as she answered. The hedgehog lowered his head, now defeated.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, and the new King and Queen of Knothole Kingdom," the pastor announced.

"Perfect," Robotnik hissed, and pressed a button on his robotized arm. In an instant Sally cried out in pain and collapsed, unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Sally!" Sonic cried out, and made to run to the fallen Princess, but the SWATbots in the aisle blocked his path. The crowd rippled in panic, shocked by what had just happened. Meanwhile Robotnik had pulled out a small device from his cloak, and pointed it to the crowd.

"And now, Knothole Kingdom. Bow down to your new King."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Completed Sunday, 1 January 2006  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
